The After Party
by fixedupinnotime
Summary: Tegan and Sara have a little fun after their Oscar's performance.


The couple crashed through the hotel door, slamming it shut behind them. The older woman pushed her identical counterpart against it, grinding their fronts together as she kissed her and licked her neck roughly. Her rough hands palmed the back of her partner's thighs, lifting her up and wrapping the slim and fit legs around her waist. The older woman pushed forward to hold the woman trapped between her body and the door.

"Fuck, Sara, you've been driving me crazy all night," she nipped at her pulse joint. Said woman whimpered and grinded down on Tegan's front for any sort of friction. The couple had left the theatre, headed to the party hosted by Vanity Fair. They enjoyed the delicious meal prepared by Wolfgang chef and his crew, and they both indulged in eating a chocolate Oscar. They didn't win that night, but they did have a kick-ass performance, their fans tweeting their love to them throughout the whole night. Sara's hand was playful under the table, rubbing absent circles with pressure on Tegan's inner thigh under the table. Now, a few drinks later and in the privacy of Tegan's hotel room, the older woman planned to take Sara all night long.

"A-are you going to do anything about that, baby?" Was Sara's reply as she palmed Tegan's plump ass through her trousers. The older of the two growled as she bit her sister's neck, grinding on her front before dropping her. She smirked.

"Get on the bed, Sasa. And you better be naked. But...", she smirked. "Keep the panty-hose on."

Sara did as told, quickly ridding herself of the skirt she wore that night, slipping off her oxfords. Her blouse soon followed- she didn't even bother folding the expensive clothes, just dropped them on the floor and left them there. Her solid black bra followed, and she allowed herself to feel the relief of finally taking the garment. She could feel her need grow each passing moment, her wetness now damping the tights.

Tegan stepped out of the bathroom and bit her lip at the sight in front of her. Sara's heaving chest, her dark pink nipples already hard, her face and neck flushed. The contrast of her pale skin against the sheer black tights was delicious, and Tegan wanted to run her tongue and taste all of that was Sara.

Sara lifted her upper body from the bed and rested on her elbows. She bit her lip and felt a kick to her core as she saw Tegan holding a drink in her hand, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom. She was clad in a simple black sports bra, and thigh-hugging black boxers, a deep v-line disappearing into the boxers, her four pack was more prominent under the soft lighting of the room. Sara's eyes drifted downward, and noticed the bulge on the left side of Tegan's groin. She was packing.

Tegan licked her lips and took a sip of her scotch. It wasn't her drink of choice- it was Sara's kind of drink. But it always made her feels handsy.

She cleared her throat and set the drink down on the dresser by the doorway.

"Touch yourself, or I won't fuck you."

Sara whimpered at the request, feeling her fluid seep out of her. Her head tilted back as she groaned and squeezed her thighs together. She knew had to do as her sister told her or Tegan really wouldn't fuck her like she wanted her to- like she needed her to. She slowly leaned back on her back and moaned as she groped her breasts, kneading her nipples between her thumb and pointer finger. Her mouth opened and her eyes closed.

Slowly, her right hand drifted downward, tickling her abdomen. She teased herself her hand dipping into the waistband of the tights hugging her hips. Sara's legs opened slightly, giving her room for her nimble fingers. Slowly, her hand lowered and parted her lips. She gasped at how incredibly wet she was and bit her lip as she started to draw circles on her clit.

Faster. Tighter. Slower.

Her two longest fingers dipped lower and collected the fluid that was leaking from her entrance, and moved up to her clit again. "Oh, God Tegan," she gasped. Her eyes were closed, and her face scrunched up in pleasure. Her pink tongue poked out and wet her dry lips. As tight circles were drawn on her clit, her nipples were being squeezed tightly- almost painfully- by her thin fingers. Her stomach clenched and unclenched, Sara's breathing rapid and uncontrolled. "Fuck, Tee, you feel so good," she whimpered a moan out.

Tegan snapped. She quickly took off her bra and dropped it on the floor, her tight boxers followed. The black feeldoe, now free from any constrictions, sprung to life. Tegan's right hand went around the length, giving all nine inches a few jerks, the inner part hitting the deep spongy spot inside of her. She slowly walked her way to Sara on the bed, who was too busy to notice her approaching. Tegan kneeled on the bed, her hands going straight to the waist of the tights and tearing them off. Sara whimpered at the cold air on her clit but didn't stop.

Tegan's hand once again made its way around the length and pumped it at the sight of Sara touching herself in front of her. If she inhaled deep, she could smell her sister's need wafting through the air. She focused on the sight in front of her and moaned, her free hand gripping her sister's thighs and opening her up more for her.

"Oh fuck Sara, no underwear?"

Sara could only shake her head, licking her lips. "Please, Tee- oh fuck. Tee I need you", she whispered yelled at her counterpart.

Tegan snickered. "I think that you need me to fuck you, right? No underwear, touching me under the table... Fuck. You're a little slut, aren't you?" Tegan's hands made it to Sara's breasts, squeezing tightly.

"Fuck me, yes, Tegan please I'm your slut, and I need you to fuck me," Sara begged.

Tegan slapped Sara's hands away from herself and hovered her body over Sara's. She rested her sister's ankles on her shoulders and pushed forward. The tip entered her and Sara's head snapped back. The younger woman's hand flew to her sister's thigh, squeezing tightly. The other one flew above her head and gripped onto the pillow. Tegan pushed the rest of the length in and grinded down, adding pressing to Sara's clit. They both hissed at the sensation their eyes closed simultaneously. Lost in the feeling of being inside her lover in such a way, Tegan's head tilted to the left and nipped and licked at the ankle on her shoulder, languidly placing kisses up her calf. The older of the two pulled back up until the tip and pushed inside her sister, getting a whimper out of her.

They built a steady rhythm, Sara's gasps and moans praising Tegan's ears. The older woman's sight was glued to the bouncing breasts below her, her hips going harder. Sara clawed at Tegan's thigh, her white nail polish digging into the flesh. "F-fuck T, bend me over," she gasped.

Tegan nodded and pulled out, grasping her sister by the hips and flipped her over. Sara quickly got on her knees and rested her weight on her forearms. She looked over her shoulder- her hair no longer slick and neat, and bit her lip at her sister.

Tegan palmed her sister's ass, biting her lip at the reddened fresh in front of her. She adored every part of Sara, but her legs and ass were one of her favorites, always so firm and fleshy at all the right places. She moved forward and entered Sara again. The pressure on her g-spot was deliciously sweet, and Sara let out a moan that indicated that she was hitting the right spot. So, being the dedicated lover that she was, she grasped her sister's hips and aimed for that same place with hard and quick thrusts.

The response that she got from Sara was the one that she was hoping she'd get. She could feel her pool around the toy and drip into the sheets. Her head was shaking, and she was no longer able to form sentences, only a whimpering mess. Tegan felt herself get closer and closer each second and she would not let herself come without her sister. Her right hand trailed around the front and dipped low, finding her Sara's clit and rubbing sharp, right circles on it.

"Oh fuck, oh god," Sara might've as well yelled. She was feeling too much, and she knew that she was almost there. Before she climbed the last few steps to release, Tegan slowed the pace down. She felt her sister's tattooed arms come to her center and pull her up into a kneeling position and gasped at how deep the toy reached. In the blink of an eye, Tegan was back to the hard pace, slapping her front against her sister's ass.

"Take it for me, Sare," her sister growled at her ear. Tegan licked and sucked on her earlobe. "Take it all for me."

Sara could only surrender to such a death, her right arm reaching above her head and tangling in Tegan's now messy hair. She pulled and tugged at the locks, gripping for dear life as she felt herself coming closer to the edge. Her left hand reached behind her and palmed Tegan's ass tightly, aiding her with the harsh paced thrusts.

"T-Tegan I'm so close," she whispered. She felt her sister breathe sharply and nod behind her, somehow pulling the stamina to pump that much faster. The pressure on her clit and inside of her finally made her snap, yelling out her sister's name as she came around her. It felt like she had died and came alive all at once. A wave of numbing pleasure took over her body, and at that moment, she would've died a happy woman. Tegan didn't ease up as she reached her orgasm, gasping a chorus of "Sara's." She licked the back of Sara's neck, leaving smudges of lipstick.

She didn't know if it was 30 seconds or two hours later, but she slowly stopped pumping all together. Her hands lazily ran up the sides of her sister's torso, and she pulled out. Sara all but collapsed on the bed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Tegan reached between her legs and threw the toy aside, falling next to Sara. Their heads turned to one another's.

Sara giggled as she looked at her sister's flushed cheeks, her own body feeling like it was in a cloud. "That was awesome."


End file.
